1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fiber tow treatment apparatus and system, and particularly fiber tow treatment apparatus and system for making fiber reinforced polymer composites.
2. Background Art
Fiber reinforced polymer composites have been used to provide lightweight engineering structures. The use of existing fiber reinforced polymer composites may be limited due to prohibitive costs associated with the production of fibers suitable for forming the composites.